Truly Unbreakable?
by wickedgal
Summary: No matter how hard you try to defeat the demons and monsters, evil will always exist. A new evil is rising to power, and challenging the ties between two people. InuXKag
1. Evil Begins

**A/N: I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**People who haven't looked at the other story I have written probably won't understand this story.**

**Unfortunately I heard from someone who read this before, that this really isn't a romance...so sorry guys out there who are so totally glaring at this computer screen.**

**Well to tell the truth I reeeeaaalllyyy don't like this chapter myself yet...I promised a sequel and here is the temporary chapter. Review if you like and review if you don't...but this will be the only time I will allow bad reviews for anything I have or will write...so there! So tell me if you want the rest of the story or if you just think I should delete it...again. :-)**

* * *

It has been five years since the dredged battle with Naraku. Life has seemed to move on to the untrained eye. But to the people who lost someone close to them, they are stuck in the past reliving the events of the days over and over in their worst nightmares. The deaths of their loved ones will never be forgotten, they will live on in the hearts and soles of all people. Naraku took many lives in order to obtain the completed Shikon no Tama. Their deaths were not in vain, for one miko was able to avenge them. She killed Naraku, someone not even the Fates themselves dare interfere with. A wound that she had from gained battle with Naraku was fatal, causing her to die a painful death. Her hanyou grieved for her lost life, vowing to bring her to life again. He used the Shikon no Tama to get her back. Sacrificing his only chance to become what he wanted most…a full demon. Yet it seems as if the love in his heart won out against the desire to become powerful.

A prophecy long ago written has recently been discover, the markings upon are unclear. Something along the lines of a great and powerful child being born was written in the secret script. Many foretold events of the future have been recorded, most were lost, never to be found again. Prophecies are handed down through out the generations, some are fabricated beyond repair. Others are retold the same way that they were meant to be. But this Prophecy tells of a child born of half demon blood and half miko blood, this child will rise at a time that is most fortunate. It will smite down all that oppose it, creating a world of chaos…an unstable reality. The powers of darkness and the powers of light, both have one thing in common…they want to stop this child from being created.

As what was written before, it been five years. In five years, a lot can happen. Two people can marry, mate, and live happily. They can bare a baby. This baby can take its first steps, speak its first words, and learn to recognize the others around it. A family can be created. In five years, even evil can be born.

---

**5 Years Ago**

It rained harder and faster with each growing second. Outside of a hut a hanyou stood, his hair ruffled from his hand running through it every few seconds. Screams of pain and despair could be heard through the hanging door. He looked at the door, his eyes wide with concern. Sango came out to greet him, her eyes heavy with sleep. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful new baby girl. You can come in soon, just give your wife a few minutes to rest," she said. He grunted, but gave no appearance to acceptation. He pushed her aside, and ran to his love's pallet. She laid there, sweat covering her face. She looked to the side to see Inuyasha storming in.

"Inuyasha," she whispered faintly. He ran to her side. Taking her hand in his, she squeezed it.

"Kagome, are you okay? Sango wouldn't allow me inside the hut. She had some stupid idea that if I came in, something bad would happen. You're okay right?" he asked with concern. She nodded her head. Her voice was unable to be used because it was exhausted from the screams of pain. Sango held a small bundle in her arms, smiling down at the little creation of life. She walked over to Kagome and knelt down onto the ground next to her. Kagome sat up, and took the baby into her arms. She looked at the small being, and fainted from the hours of labor. Inuyasha caught her and the baby on their decent towards the ground. He lowered her, making sure that she was not disrupted. He took the child that lay in her arms. It slept soundly, a peaceful smile on its face. Kagome began to stir from her rest. She looked at Inuyasha and whispered a name.

"Takara," she said. He watched as she drifted back into her welcoming sleep. He stood and walked outside, the baby still lying serenely. He looked up into the night's sky, and saw the clouds drifting away. The storm was over, giving birth to a new and beautiful night. The moon cast down upon him and his child.

"Yes, my little Takara," he said holding the child closer to him.

---

A creaky old well, stood in the middle of the clearing. It is said to have magical powers, ones that can transport you 500 years into the future. Only two people have ever tested its abilities, yet the extent of them is not known.

Behind a tree, a little child peered at the unstable old well. Her black hair gleamed from the rays of the sun. Her golden eyes alight with mischief. She flexed her small hands, her little claws scratching the skin below. Although this child looks harmless, she can lift two times her weight. She looked around. To make sure no one was in the area. She ran to the base of the well. Peering down, she saw nothing but bones and dirt. She glanced behind her. Nothing was in the way of her and this discovery. The little child prepared to hop over the decaying old wood's edge. Her feet leapt off of the ground. The back of her shirt was pulled up, catching some of her hair. She squealed with annoyance and pain. The person behind her pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the well. You promised to not go near it again, remember?" The woman asked. The girl wrinkled her nose annoyed with the disruption of her fun. The woman smiled, patting her on the head.

"Mommy, you said that you'd tell me the story of your battles. I'll keep my promise, if you keep yours," the little child said putting on a pouting face. Kagome looked at her and smiled at her creation. She knelt down onto the ground, and deposited the girl next to her. Kagome fell back onto the ground behind her. The child fell also, mimicking her mother.

"How about some other time, I really don't feel in the story telling mood. Takara, why don't you go find your father? I bet you could probably get him to tell you of his adventures," Kagome suggested. Takara nodded and got up. She pulled her mother onto her feet with little effort.

"Fine, but you will keep your promise right?" She asked.

"Of course I will," Kagome replied. Takara smiled, and turned around running away from the well. Kagome watched as she disappeared from sight. Kagome turned her gaze towards the well, and sadness struck her features. She walked up to the edge and touched the wood lightly. Looking down she saw more than her daughter did. She saw her family, she saw her friends, she saw everything that was now closed to her.

'_I miss them all. I can't get through, the well won't let me. I don't even know why! Damn, I want to see mom, grandpa and Soata. Do they miss me?'_ She wondered, her hand still caressing the worn edge of the well. A piece of wood sticking up caught one of her fingers, causing a small drop of blood to well up. She brought it to her mouth and sucked it off. A breeze blew around her, causing her hair to dance in the wind. She brushed it back with her hand. A feeling in the air caught her attention. She closed her eyes, trying to get a more in depth feeling. The air around her became heavy with the lingering feeling. She opened her eyes, and shrugged the feeling of desperation off. Kagome walked away from the well, a smile placed on her face.

Unknown to her, the feeling that she had dismissed was a new evil rising to power. Although it had appeared at the same time that Takara had been born, it is growing in power with each passing day. In but a week this new evil will challenge all that are seen as good in this world.


	2. Message To All

**A/N: Okay...Fine...I guess I'll go on with the story. But I have to warn you, I'm not going to update it as much as I use to...because as much as I hate this story I really don't want to abandon it. Oh! And please look out for my new story coming out called: _Crimson Seal_**


End file.
